The Sister
by obsessedfan710
Summary: Kaitlin Cooper looked out from the balcony of her dorm room at Evergreen Boarding School overlooking the California beaches...This is what happens to Kaitlin, Marissa's sister at boarding school when she is 16.Please read & review, this is my first fanfic
1. The Pill

**Chapter 1- The Pill:**

Kaitlin Cooper looked out from the balcony of her dorm room at Evergreen Boarding School overlooking the California beaches. The sun had long since set and it was getting chilly. It was a few weeks before summer's end; Kaitlin had chosen to stay at school for most of the vacation.

"Kaitlin!" yelled her best friend and roommate, Mia. "There's pizza in here!" Kaitlin put her cigarette in the ash tray and went inside. She grabbed a slice of pizza and snuggled in to her boyfriend, Josh. All the couples were together again, for the first time since the start of summer the gang was together again: Kaitlin and Josh, her other best friend Sara and her boyfriend Charlie, who was friends with Josh, and Mia and her boyfriend Alex. They wouldn't have long, Sara was supposed to be going to Paris a few days later, Mia was going home to Newport, Josh was going home to New Hampshire, and the other two boys all had to see family. Kaitlin would be the only one still at school. Evergreen was a co-ed boarding school and boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorms after 10pm and vice-versa. But this gang never paid any attention to the rules.

Kaitlin was thinking about her summer. She had gone back home to Newport, although, it didn't feel like home anymore. She saw her older sister Marissa again, who was now 21 and saw how happy she was, living with her long-term boyfriend Ryan and a steady job, working in fashion design. Marissa didn't even fight with her mom anymore, who she had never had a good relationship with. She never wanted to live like that, stay in Newport, and have a boring, but comfortable life. Kaitlin was more "out there" than her sister.

"Hey," said Josh suddenly. "Look what I've got!" he grinned and he pulled a large packet of ecstasy pills out of his pocket.

They all took one, with a huge gulp of vodka and immediately felt great. They had all had pills before; they knew what they were doing.

"Dude, how do you fool the teachers?" asked Alex.

"Oh, it's easy. I get the dealers to put 'em in post bags surrounded by bubble wrap, and put the return address as my parents address. I've never been questioned."

They all laughed. They continued talking for a while, and then Sara piped up. "Hey you guys, I'm not feeling so good. My head is killing me and I have a stomach ache."

"Oh Sara, don't be a spoilsport. You'll feel better soon," said Mia.

Sara ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Kaitlin followed her.

"Sara come on, lie down on your bed and I'll talk to Josh. He'll know what to do." "Ok" said Sara weakly. Once she was on her bed she started moaning.

"Charlie, go and sit with Sara. I have to talk to Josh." said Kaitlin.

"Josh what is wrong with Sara? Should we call an ambulance?"

"I don't know Kaity. We'll get in so much trouble, but an ambulance might be a good idea. But for now, get her some water," said Josh.

"Toss me your cell phone," said Kaitlin, and she called 911.

"Charlie! Go and get Sara some water," yelled Kaitlin. "Go and wake the teachers, Mia" she called out to her friend.

Mia went and woke their favourite teacher, Miss Coombs.

They liked Miss Coombs; she was their health teacher, so she knew what was going on. Miss Coombs came at once and didn't even tell them off for having boys in their room or pills.

Kaitlin rung the hospital and the ambulance came immediately, who took Sara and Charlie to the hospital, but by the time they got there, Sara was unconscious. Miss Coombs took the others in her Range Rover.

When they got to the hospital, Miss Coombs, Kaitlin, Charlie, Josh, Mia and Alex all sat it the waiting room, half-asleep waiting for news.


	2. The News

**hey everyone this is the second chapter. please review, this is my first fanfic and it would be much appreciated! Hope you like it!**

**The News**

Kaitlin woke up when Josh started tapping her on the shoulder. It was 10 am the next day. A doctor came in, looking grave. "Kids, your friend Sara is very ill. She is on life support and after a few more tests we can find out a bit more about her condition." "But she's going to be okay, isn't she?" asked Charlie. "I don't think so, son. We think Sara is brain-dead. The principal of the school and her parents will have to be notified." "I will ring Mrs. James and Sara's parents now," said Miss Coombs solemnly, and she went to find a pay phone. The five teenagers sat in shock. Sara was usually such a lively and happy person; to see her like this was horrible. "Can we go in and see her?" asked Kaitlin. "If you like," said the doctor. "But only three people at a time please." Kaitlin, Charlie and Josh went in first. They saw Sara as soon as they walked in the door. She was attached to lots of machines and tubes, and her body was lifeless and floppy, and cold to the touch. They all held Sara's hand in turn and told her now much she meant to them, even though they knew she couldn't her them, and then they left. Then Mia and Alex went in, did the same thing and left.

After they had all been in to see Sara, Miss Coombs came back. "I just spoke to Sara's parents. They are flying in from New York as soon as possible. I also spoke to Mrs. James. She asked me to take you back to school so she can talk to you." she said. They nodded and went to they car to head back to school. They were very quiet on the way back. No-one knew what to say. After seeing Sara, the whole thing felt more real. When they got to school they went to see Mrs. James, their principal. She was not happy. "I trust you know what a serious offence this is. You should have known better." Mrs. James continued, "Not only did you have illegal pills, but you boys were in a girls' dormitory after 10pm and you did not act quickly when you realised Sara was in trouble. This matter will be taken to the school board of discipline. They shall decide whether to expel you or not. However, you cannot stay here until their next meeting in two weeks, so you may use my office telephone in turn to call your parents to take you home. Please take all your belongings as I don't think you will be coming back. Joshua, you can go first. They rest of you come outside."

Kaitlin sat down in an armchair in the secretary's office. She felt numb. One of her best friends was on life support, she was going to be expelled from the only place she had ever really felt at home, and her mother was going to be very, very mad when she found out about this, and she knew it was possible for Sara's parents to sue her. One by one her friends went in to Mrs. James' office to phone their parents and came out looking sad. "Kaitlin, it's your turn," called Miss Coombs. Kaitlin walked into the office. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't ready to face her parents yet. Then it hit her: she had to call someone who she knew wouldn't be mad at her. She dialled Marissa's number.

Marissa was busy making dinner; roast chicken, Ryan's favourite meal, just as he walked in the door of the house they had brought together a few months before. "Hey Marissa! I'm home" he called. "Hey honey," said Marissa, giving him a kiss. "How was your day at work?" she asked. "Oh, just busy as usual," he shrugged. Ryan got a great job when he left college working at the Newport Group as an architect. "How was your day?" asked Ryan. "Great," she said. "I had the day off today, so Summer and I went shopping." "Again? Is that all you two ever do?" asked Ryan, rolling his eyes. "No! Of course not! Besides, I was researching for new designs for the show. It's in two weeks, and we are nowhere near prepared!" retorted Marissa. Marissa now had her own fashion designing business. "Well, I'm sure it will be brilliant," said Ryan smiling. They were interrupted by the timer on the oven. "Ooh, our dinner is ready! Why don't you go and change and I will have served our food by the time you come down?" said Marissa. "Okay," said Ryan and he ran upstairs. Marissa had just put the food on the table when Ryan came down. They had just started eating when the phone rang. Marissa got up to get it. "I hope it isn't a sales call again. They are so annoying and they always ring during dinner! Why is that?" asked Ryan. "I don't know sweetie," said Marissa with a smile. "Hello, this is Marissa speaking," she said into the phone. "Marissa, it's Kaitlin," said her sister. Marissa went into the living room. "Hey Kaitlin, what's going on?" asked Marissa, quite surprised to be talking to her sister. She hadn't spoken to Kaitlin in a while. "Well, I hate to bother you Marissa, but I need you to pick me up from school. You see, I'm in trouble…" she said and burst into tears. Kaitlin tried to explain through her tears what had happened, but Marissa couldn't hear anything. "Okay Kaitlin, I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in an hour. I'll bring my cell if you need me. You know the number, don't you?" "Yes," said Kaitlin weakly. "We can talk about this on the way back," said Marissa. "I'll see you soon." Just before she was about to hang up, Kaitlin said "And Marissa? Please don't say anything to Ryan. Or Mom and Dad, okay?" "Okay, Kaitlin. See you soon. Bye," she said and hung up.

"Ryan?" called Marissa. "I have to go out for a few hours. I'm sorry but I'll explain when I get back. Keep my dinner warm, okay?" "Okay," said Ryan. He was tired and didn't have the energy to argue. "See you soon," he said. Marissa grabbed her coat, handbag and car keys and headed out the door, wondering why Kaitlin needed her come and take her home from school.


	3. Marissa's Story

**Marissa's Story**

Kaitlin went back to her dorm room to pack her things. It was so quiet without Sara there, and Mia's parents had already come to get her and take her home to Newport.

Kaitlin went down the other end of the hall to the boys' dorms, to say good-bye to Josh. He couldn't leave until his parents booked him a flight home to New Hampshire. Kaitlin knocked on the door. "Come in," called Josh. "Hey," he said. They kissed and Kaitlin told him she had to leave. "Marissa's coming to pick me up soon," said Kaitlin sadly. "I'll miss you," said Josh. "I'll miss you too," said Kaitlin, "But we'll still see each other, won't we? I mean, I will probably come back to see Sara soon, so…""Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you then. And I can talk to you on the phone, can't I?" asked Josh. "Of course," said Kaitlin. She gave him a kiss goodbye and went to the front of the school to wait for Marissa.

When Marissa's BMW drove up, Kaitlin just got more nervous than ever, but she hugged he sister, and started to put her stuff in the boot of the car. "Shouldn't I speak to your principal, tell her I'm taking you home?" asked Marissa. "I suppose so," said Kaitlin reluctantly. Marissa went inside and asked to speak to Mrs. James. "Hello, Mrs. James," said Marissa with a smile. "I'm Marissa, Kaitlin's sister. I've come to take her home." "Please, call me Cornelia. Thank you for coming, although I am a bit surprised to find you here instead of you parents," said Mrs. James. "Oh, um, well, they're away on a holiday so I came instead," replied Marissa. "Right," said Mrs. James. She continued, "Well, I really like Kaitlin, she's and excellent student but, I have no control whatsoever over her case. It is quite possible that she will be expelled. We will send your parents a letter in the near future, telling them the board's decision." Marissa nodded. She had no idea what Cornelia was talking about but she had a feeling Kaitlin had come to her because she didn't want Julie and Jimmy to know about this just yet. "Actually, our parents will be away for a few months, so can you send the letter to my address? Is that possible?" asked Marissa "Of course, dear. Please discuss this with my secretary on they way out. I think it would be a good idea to take Kaitlin home, it has been a very traumatic few days for her." Marissa shook Cornelia's hand, walked out of the office. Kaitlin was sitting in one of the armchairs. I just have to speak to Mrs. James' secretary," she told Kaitlin. After she told the secretary about the address, Marissa took Kaitlin out to the car. They got in and Marissa drove away.

"Kaitlin, we need to talk," said Marissa firmly. "What is going on?"

Kaitlin burst into tears. She broke down and told Marissa everything. The ecstasy pills, the guilt she felt for Sara, how she might be expelled, about facing Julie, how scared she was and about how she didn't want to be like Marissa, she just wanted to have fun, and that she didn't want her life to be monotonous. She told her sister she didn't want a life like hers. Marissa simply listened. She knew exactly how Kaitlin felt. "Kaitlin let me tell you something," Marissa said. "When I was your age, the summer when Ryan came to Newport and I was still dating Luke, I felt exactly the same. My life felt monotonous too. Mom was always criticizing me, nothing was ever good enough, and I just needed to escape. So I turned to alcohol that summer. It made me feel out of control and all fuzzy and I liked that feeling. Dad went bankrupt and I found out that Luke was cheating on me. So in Mexico, I took all these painkillers and tequila and passed out. Mom made me go to therapy after that and I realised drinking was not the answer. I could now not only talk to my therapist about what was going on, but I could talk to Ryan too. I felt happy, which was a first in a long time. As for what you said about not wanting to settle down. After college I felt the same way. I saved up a fair bit of money, so Ryan and I went out to see the world. I had just started at a new company and they wanted me to search for new fashions in other places, it was amazing. Ryan was working too so we didn't see that much of each other. We had a lot of fun on that holiday. And I was ready to come home. I saw how some of the people I met lived. And I don't mean poor or anything, I mean people who were really unhappy. There were lots of shelters for homeless women in some of the places I visited. Some of them had been beaten by their husbands, boyfriends and fathers, others had been raped, unwed mothers, some women were depressed, and some had diseases. I saw women addicted to drugs. Some I saw had even tried to commit suicide they were so unhappy. I went to visit them and I just listened. I think they were glad of someone to talk to. They made all my problems seem silly. I wondered why I had doubted my happiness in the first place. I was very happy with Ryan, and just because I was in a great relationship didn't mean I couldn't have fun. I was happy living in Newport, even though I had always wanted to leave. I still am. You could be too."

Kaitlin sat in silence. This was a lot to take in. "Marissa, I didn't know how you felt back then. When you were in hospital after Mexico, I was taken to Grandma's and Mom just told me was that you had done something silly, which made you sick. I can't really blame them. I was only eleven at the time," she said. Marissa smiled a smile showing that she understood everything. "Kaitlin, you know what I said before about seeing those women who were addicted to drugs. Well I don't want to see that happen to you." Marissa said sternly. "What drugs exactly have you tried? You haven't injected anything have you?"

"No, of course not!" Kaitlin exclaimed. "Um… well I'm not entirely sure, my boyfriend just brings in pills and stuff every few weeks. Mostly just ecstasy, obviously, I tried snorting coke once but it was hard so I didn't try it again and I tried speed a few times, and pot every now and then. Josh offered me a shot of heroin once but I said no. I'm not addicted to these drugs or anything, but I often feel like I need a cigarette or a drink." "I understand," said Marissa. "I need you to promise me that you will not take these drugs again, ever. I know all of the drugs you said are really, really bad for you but please, do not inject anything, heroin or anything else because you could get a blood disease like HIV or something, okay?' "Okay" said Kaitlin meekly. She didn't like Marissa telling her off but she knew she deserved it, and Marissa was much better than Julie.

Kaitlin went quiet for awhile. "Marissa, I heard you tell Mrs. James that Mom and Dad are on holidays for a few months, is this true?" asked Kaitlin. "Um, it's half true. They did leave yesterday for a holiday to Hawaii, but it's only for two weeks, I'm afraid. You will have to tell them, but for now you can stay with us." "Okay. And thanks Marissa, you know for picking me up and everything." said Kaitlin. "What are you going to tell him? Ryan, I mean," she asked. "The truth." said Marissa. "But I won't say how you've been feeling and stuff. That's just between sisters." Marissa smiled. "We're home. Bring in your things, and take them upstairs. I keep the bed in the guest room made up, in case of emergencies."

Kaitlin went upstairs with her things and flopped down on the bed. She hadn't realised how tired she was. "Marissa is such a great sister," Kaitlin thought. Somehow she had to repay her, but she couldn't think about that tonight. Kaitlin crawled into bed and went straight to sleep.


	4. The Poem

**The Poem:**

When Kaitlin came downstairs the next morning, Ryan was eating breakfast. "Hey Kaitlin," he said. He showed no sign of annoyance having Kaitlin in the house, or surprise at her being there. Kaitlin had just gotten a bowl of cereal when the phone rang. Ryan and answered it, then handed the phone over to Kaitlin. "It's your friend Mia," he said. "Thanks," said Kaitlin. "Hey Mia," she said into the phone. "What's up?" "I have some news," she replied sadly. "Sara's parents are here and have been to see her. Alex told me. She's brain-dead Kaitlin. Sara is only alive on life support, and when her parents turn the machine off, she'll die. I think they will do so in a few days."

Kaitlin was speechless. She really thought Sara might pull through. "Are we allowed to see her again? Will Sara's parents let us? I know that if they want to, they are able to sue us. Do you think they will?" asked Kaitlin. "They have been really understanding about it actually. Nothing they do will bring Sara back, and they know that, and I don't think they have the energy for a legal battle. They also know Sara took the pill using her own free will; it isn't like we forced her to. I really hope they don't sue us. I'm so scared Kaitlin," said Mia. "I'll see if Marissa can take me to the hospital today. I'll ask her if you can come with us." said Kaitlin. She said goodbye to Mia and hung up. Marissa came downstairs, with her hair still wet from the shower. Ryan picked up his briefcase, gave Marissa a kiss of the cheek and headed off to work. "Marissa, my friend Mia rang," said Kaitlin. "She's back in Newport too but her boyfriend Alex told her Sara's parents are here. Sara is alive only on life support. She's going to die." Kaitlin burst into tears. "Sara is one of my best friends. I don't know what I'll do without her," she said. Marissa gave her a big hug. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital to see her?" she asked. "That would be great Marissa. Do you think we can take Mia as well?" asked Kaitlin. "Of course," said Marissa. Now go and get ready and then you can ring Mia."

Kaitlin's visit to see Sara did not go well. It was very clear Sara was never going to wake up. Sara's mom, Helen told them that this would be the last chance they would get to see her alive; they were going to turn off her life support tomorrow. It turned out most of their family lived in California; so the funeral was to be held in Newport. The McAllister's, although terribly upset, were not very mad at Kaitlin, or any of they other kids there when Sara took the pill. "I know you kids are very sad about Sara's situation, as we are, and that you tried your best to save her," said Sara's dad David. "It is a hard thing to turn off her life support to let Sara die, but it is something we must do," said Helen.

Sara's funeral was set for the following Friday. All of Sara's family, friends, schoolmates and teachers were in attendance.

First Helen and David made speeches about Sara, then her grandmother, Charlie, Mia and last of all, Kaitlin. "Sara was one of my best friends," she began, trying to be brave but having to blink back tears. "Sara was very bubbly and full of life. She was adventurous and fun-loving, always willing to give things a go. Sara really wanted to see the world, and she most wanted to go to Australia. It was her greatest ambition to be a lawyer. It is hard to believe that she is not still here with us, and we will all miss her very, very much." She tried to continue, but couldn't. She began to cry. Kaitlin dried her tears. "I would like to finish with a poem about Sara, so here goes," she said. Kaitlin began to read:

"_Sara was my dearest friend,_

_She said she'd be there 'til the end,_

_When I was down or under the weather,_

_She always made me feel so much better,_

_When I laughed or when I cried,_

_She was always there and stood by my side,_

_Sara had a smile that could brighten the day,_

_And always had something nice to say,_

_As I make my way, through the century, _

_You'll always be in my memories,_

_So, Sara until we meet again,_

_You'll always be my closest friend."_

Kaitlin went and sat down between Ryan and Marissa. "That was a lovely poem Kaitlin," said Marissa, who was also teary. "Thanks, sis," said Kaitlin, and buried her head in Marissa's shoulder.

At the end of the funeral, all Kaitlin's friends told her how lovely her poem was. Even Sara's parents said it was very sweet. She had quite a bit to drink then. It made her feel numb and took away some of her pain.

Kaitlin was very quiet on the ride home. The alcohol made her dizzy and she still couldn't believe Sara was gone, that she'd never see her again. She sat around Marissa's house, moping for a few days, still mourning over her friend, and then she realised: Sara would not want to see her like this. If she was watching over her, she wouldn't want to see Kaitlin unhappy. She knew it would take some time, but somehow she would be happy again.

Marissa thought it was time to talk to Kaitlin. Since the letter had come, informing her of the fact that Kaitlin had been expelled from Evergreen, Marissa had hired Kaitlin a tutor to make sure she wasn't behind in schoolwork. Kaitlin was making progress, but clearly she was still very sad about Sara. She had to do something. Marissa knocked on Kaitlin's door. "Come in," she called. Kaitlin was lying on her bed reading a magazine. "Kaitlin we need to have a talk," said Marissa. Kaitlin sat up. "I know you probably don't feel like it right now, but I think we should sign you up at Harbor. It's an excellent school, and I think it might do you some good to go back to school." Kaitlin nodded. "You're probably right. I don't want to miss more work, and I can't to back to Evergreen, so I should probably try and make some new friends." "Mia was expelled too, I spoke to her mother, and she was planning to send Mia to Harbor too, so you'll already have one friend," said Marissa. "I'm not going to force you, but I think perhaps you should go to therapy. It really helped me, and you're going trough a lot of stuff. Not just Sara but those pills and I noticed you had a lot to drink at the funeral…" Marissa trailed off. "Actually I think it's a good idea. I might find it helpful," said Kaitlin. Marissa was surprised. She didn't expect Kaitlin to be willing to go to therapy. "Okay, well I will ring Dr. Milano in a minute. He was my therapist, and he was really great. You can't see him tomorrow, Mom and Dad get back from Hawaii, and we have to meet them at the airport. You'll have to tell them, I'm afraid, but hopefully Mom has mellowed over her holiday, but I doubt it," she said. "Thanks Marissa, for everything," said Kaitlin. "What are sisters for?" replied Marissa with a smile. "I'll see you later," she said, and went downstairs to ring the therapist.


	5. The Reunion Part 1

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, Julie & Jimmy got remarried after Caleb died.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! There is a song in this chapter, I don't own that either. I write fanfics for fun, nothing else!

**Chapter 5- The Reunion Part 1:**

The following day, Kaitlin was very nervous about seeing her parents again, especially Julie. She had no idea what she would say to her, explain why she was expelled, why she was back in Newport. Kaitlin went downstairs when Marissa was making breakfast and Ryan was reading the paper.

"Marissa," said Kaitlin. "What am I gonna tell Mom?"

"Kaitlin, you know I've had a lot of bad experiences with Mom in the past, but I think this question is best answered by Ryan."

"Okay, look Kaitlin. I think it's best if you just tell her the truth. She's going to hate hearing it but you have to simply tell her the truth. It might be hard for her to hear, but she has to know. So does your dad. Don't let your Mom boss you around though. Stand up for yourself. And you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to."

Marissa smiled at Ryan. She had an amazing boyfriend.

"Okay let's go and get them, or we'll be late for dinner." she said.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaitlin.

"Sandy & Kirsten's house," said Ryan. "Come on!"

On the aeroplane Julie is sitting quietly thinking about Marissa. She missed her daughter very much and was looking forward to seeing her again. Jimmy put his hand on his wife's knee.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just um… tired," replied Julie.

The plane landed.

The pilot's voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to Newport Beach passengers. Business class passengers please disembark first. Thank you for flying with us."

Julie and Jimmy headed off the plane and into the terminal. They saw Marissa and Ryan immediately. But there was someone else with them. It was Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin!" Julie and Jimmy cried at the same time. They all gave each other hugs.

"This isn't so bad," thought Kaitlin as they walked to the car. Then Julie asked the inevitable question. "Kaitlin, what are you doing here in Newport? Why aren't you at school?"

Kaitlin took a deep breath. "I got expelled Mom," she said.

Julie was shocked. "WHAT? WHY? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Julie, hear her out," said Jimmy. "Go on Kaitlin."

"Well after the summer, late at night, all my friends and I were sitting in our dorm room. My boyfriend Josh brought some pills into our room and-"

"What kind?" Jimmy asked.

"Ecstasy," replied Kaitlin. "Anyway we all had one; I'd had them before. And then my friend Sara started to feel really sick. She threw up and then went unconscious. So we told the teachers and Sara went to the hospital. She died. All of six were expelled because of having pills in our room and the fact that the boys were there too. Her funeral was last week."

"Kaitlin, I don't know what to say. I'm very disappointed in you. Drugs?" said Julie. "I'm so ashamed of you Kaitlin. I never would have expected you to do this."

"No, you wouldn't. You shipped me off to boarding school when I was twelve! I've barely seen you since then. You never wanted to spend time with me when I was home. You were never a mother to me. You didn't care Mom. You never did," said Kaitlin. She was practically yelling now.

"Why do you think I sent you to Evergreen in the first place? I didn't want you to go through to same things Marissa did," said Julie incredulously.

"No. You sent me away because you couldn't be a mother to me. Marissa already hated you. You didn't want me to hate you too. Back then I didn't understand why Marissa hated you so much. Now I do. And I think I feel the same way. And I don't want to live with you. I want to stay with Marissa, at least for now." said Kaitlin. She was so mad. She didn't care what Julie's response to this was.

"It doesn't matter. Kaitlin, I'm so ashamed. I don't want you in my house anymore anyway. When we get home, you can take you stuff and leave," said Julie.

"Gladly," said Kaitlin.

"Julie-" started Jimmy but Ryan cut him off. "Jimmy, I suggest you leave it." he said. "This is what they both want."

"Just because Julie is happy to give up Kaitlin, it doesn't mean I am." Jimmy said firmly.

"You don't have to." said Kaitlin. "I'm not mad at you Dad, I never was."

Marissa pulled up outside the Cooper mansion. Kaitlin got out of the car and Julie unlocked the house. They didn't say a word to each other. Kaitlin got her stuff out of the house, not that there was a lot there. She put it in the car and they drove away.

At home when Kaitlin was putting away her things Marissa decided to have a conversation with Ryan about Kaitlin.

"Are you okay with Kaitlin living here now? I mean, if it's not okay then please tell me," Marissa asked Ryan.

"No, it's cool. It's for the best right?"

"Yeah, it is. I understand why she doesn't want to live with Mom. She's kinda insane."

Ryan smiled. "Go and get ready. We're having dinner with the Cohens tonight remember?"

"Okay. Hang on, Sandy and Kirsten know that Kaitlin's here, right?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah, I told Kirsten at work but she probably thinks Kaitlin's with your parents tonight, so I'll ring her and tell her to set another place for Kaitlin, okay?"

"Okay," said Marissa.

"Now hurry up, we don't want to be late!" said Ryan.

Marissa hurried upstairs to get ready.

Kaitlin was lying on her bed listening to her iPod.

'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson came on. She hadn't heard this song for ages. Kaitlin found herself singing along.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings _

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away _

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away _

"Wow," thought Kaitlin. "I never realised how much I get this song. It seems like it was written about me." When the song finished, Kaitlin smiled to herself and got ready for dinner at the Cohens.


	6. The Reunion Part 2

**Author's Note:** Seth & Summer are still a couple, and have been since high school. Marissa was never kicked out of Harbor.

I just made some major changes to the first chapter so that the story makes sense, so you might want to read it again!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything! I write fanfics for fun, nothing else!

**Chapter 6- The Reunion Part 2:**

Sandy heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," he called to Kirsten who was putting the take-out on plates for everyone. Seth and Summer were setting the table.

"Hello!" said Sandy. "Come in."

As they sat down to eat Kaitlin felt a little lost. They all knew each other so well and she felt like an outsider.

"So Kaitlin, where are you going to go to school now?" asked Kirsten.

"Well Marissa is going to try and get me into Harbor," Kaitlin replied.

"Hey, Ryan, do you remember when you were trying to get into Harbor, and Marissa needed help, so you ran out in the middle of the placement exam?" asked Seth.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. And Sandy you had to explain to the dean what happened," said Ryan. "A word of advice, Kaitlin, don't run out in the middle of the exam, if you have to take one,"

Kaitlin smiled.

After dinner, when Kaitlin was playing Playstation with Seth and Ryan, Marissa spoke to Sandy in the living room.

"I have a legal question," Marissa told Sandy.

"It's about Kaitlin. You see, when we went to pick up my mom and dad from the airport, Kaitlin told Mom about what happened, the drugs and stuff and they had an argument and she kinda kicked Kaitlin out. Permanently. She doesn't want to be responsible for Kaitlin anymore, but my dad still does. Kaitlin has made it clear that she wants to live with me, so, seeing as I'm 21 I was wondering if along with my dad, I could be her legal guardian."

"Wow" said Sandy. "That is possible, but Kaitlin and your parents have to agree to it. I can get the papers, but you have to talk to them."

"Okay. And thanks, Sandy," said Marissa.

"Kaitlin, we have to go," called Marissa.

Ryan and Kaitlin got up off the floor. "See you," said Kaitlin to Seth and Summer. They said goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten and got in the car.

"Kaitlin, I have to ask you something. I spoke to Sandy, and he said if Mom agrees, she can give up her legal rights to you, and I can become your guardian. Are you happy for this to happen?" asked Marissa.

"Yes. Thank you Marissa! Anything to get me away from her," said Kaitlin. "But what about Dad?"

"Well, I don't think Dad wants to give up his rights, so if he's okay with it, you can live with us, but you can still see him if you want," said Marissa.

"Thanks Marissa," said Kaitlin.

"I still have to talk to Mom and Dad, but Sandy is bringing over the papers tomorrow."

"Okay," said Kaitlin.

"I booked you an appointment tomorrow before your meeting with the dean at Harbor," said Marissa.

"Okay," said Kaitlin.

When they arrived back at the house, Kaitlin went straight up to bed. She didn't want to be tired the next day.

Kaitlin sat outside the dean's office with Marissa. There were not too many other kids around, as it was only registration week.

She was very nervous about the meeting. The door opened and a tall, middle-aged lady came out. She had short hair and was wearing a navy blue knee length skirt and a white shirt with a navy blue blazer style jacket.

"Hello, Ms. Cooper," she said shaking Marissa's hand. "You must be Kaitlin," she smiled. "I'm Mrs. Jenkins, please come inside."

"Kaitlin, I've been looking over you file," said Mrs. Jenkins.

"We are happy to accept you at Harbor. You have excellent grades and a very impressive list of extra-curricular activity. Evergreen is a great school. I'm interested as to why you left. Were you unhappy there?" she asked.

Kaitlin looked at Marissa. She knew the dean would ask this question. Marissa thought it would be best if they didn't tell the dean that she was expelled or why.

"Well, I missed Newport. I grew up here, and I barely saw my family. I needed a change." explained Kaitlin.

"Okay. Welcome to Harbor, Kaitlin. My secretary can give you a list of books to purchase and a schedule. Well then I will see you on Monday for the first day." said Mrs. Jenkins as she ushered Kaitlin out the door.

"I just have to speak to Marissa for a moment. Can you wait outside, dear?

"Of course," said Kaitlin.

She went to sit on a bench and noticed a boy already sitting there. He was tall and muscular, with sandy blond hair. He looked about Kaitlin's age, and if she didn't already have a boyfriend she would classify him as a hottie.

"Can I sit here?" asked Kaitlin.

"Sure," he said. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before, that's all."

"Yeah, well kind of. I'm Kaitlin Cooper," said Kaitlin.

"I'm Eric. Eric Ward," said Eric.

He smiled. "I think our siblings dated for a while."

"You're Luke's brother?" asked Kaitlin.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you a junior too?"

"Yes," said Kaitlin.

They were interrupted by Marissa, who had just come out of the office.

"Are you ready to go Kaitlin?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Kaitlin. She stood up.

"I'll see you on Monday," said Kaitlin.

"Yeah. See you," said Eric.

Kaitlin and Marissa got into the car and headed to Dr. Milano's office.

"Hello, Kaitlin," said Dr. Milano.

"Hi," said Kaitlin.

"So Kaitlin, I need you to tell me about yourself, what has been happening, what brought you here," said the doctor.

Kaitlin told him everything, what she had told Marissa and about the drugs.

"What do you think made you start taking drugs in the first place?" asked Dr. Milano.

Kaitlin thought about this for a moment.

"I think my boyfriend did. His name is Josh, and I met him at school. Back then I didn't know he was taking drugs and after we had been going out for a month, he offered them to me. I wanted him to like me, so I said yes. That first time it was an ecstasy pill. I'm not hooked on them or anything, but when I felt alone or something, alcohol made me feel much better, I couldn't feel any pain."

"Are you still dating Josh?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. Now I'm not at Evergreen it will be a long-distance relationship, because he lives in New Hampshire. I really love him though. I was planning to visit him this weekend," said Kaitlin.

"That's good. Relationships are very helpful in these situations. However, if he offers you drugs again, you're not going to take them, are you?" said the doctor.

"No way," said Kaitlin. "I've seen first-hand all the damage they can do."

"Good," said Dr. Milano. "Well that is the end of our time for today. I will see you next week."

"Bye," said Kaitlin.

She went out to Marissa's car and went home.

"Hey Kaitlin," said Marissa as Kaitlin walked in the door.

"I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"Mom agreed to give up her rights as a parent so now Dad and I are your official legal guardians," said Marissa.

"That's great!" said Kaitlin. She gave her sister a huge hug. "Thank you," she said.

"Marissa, I also wanted to ask you something," said Kaitlin.

"Go ahead," said Marissa.

"Can I go and visit Josh in New Hampshire this weekend? Please?" asked Kaitlin.

"Okay," said Marissa. "You are old enough to fly by yourself," said Marissa.

"Thank you so much, sis!" said Kaitlin. She gave Marissa another hug. "I'll use my bank account and just get cheap flights. I can fly economy for once," said Kaitlin.

"That's okay. I will pay for your flight." said Marissa.

"Thank you!" said Kaitlin and ran upstairs to pack.

Marissa booked her a flight for the next day, so she would get there late on Friday afternoon. She was due to be coming home on Sunday afternoon.

Kaitlin rang Josh's mother and told her about the visit but asked her to keep it a secret, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Josh's mom said that she wouldn't be there when Kaitlin got to their house, but the housekeeper could show her in.

Kaitlin was very excited about her visit. Even though it was only a few weeks since she had seen Josh, she had really missed him.

Kaitlin went to sleep very happy.


	7. The Visit

**Chapter 7- The Visit:**

"So you know where to go and everything?" asked Marissa.

"She'll be fine, honey," said Ryan. "Won't you, Kaitlin?"

"Of course! Stop worrying!"

A voice came out over the loudspeaker, saying it was time for Kaitlin's flight to board.

"That's me," said Kaitlin. She gave Ryan and Marissa each another hug, picked up her overnight duffel bag, and boarded the plane.

She grabbed a set of free airline headphones from the large basket, found her seat and put her duffel in the lockers above her seat. She sat down and plugged in her headphones.

After the plane took off, she turned on the television in the back of her seat. After flipping through the channels, she found an old episode of _The Valley_. Kaitlin settled back to watch but her mind wandered.

Josh had been asking her to sleep with him for a while, but she had resisted, even though she wanted to. Kaitlin wasn't sure why, just that she hadn't been ready, until now. She wanted her first time to be special. It could be tonight. Because they would be away from each other often, it felt like a good idea to sleep with him, to bind them together in some way. She knew, even with the distance, that they would still be together.

After Kaitlin got off the plane, she headed to the airport newsagency/pharmacy. She bought a chocolate bar, a new book, some aspirin and a box of condoms. She thought Josh would have some, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kaitlin went outside and got a taxi to the Ford's house. She knocked on the door.

"_This is it_" she thought.

"Hello Kaitlin!" said the Ford's housekeeper, Alison

"Hey Alison," said Kaitlin.

"Josh is in his room. Leave your things here for now; I can put them in the guest bedroom in a few minutes, I just have to finish washing some dishes. I can't put the gold rimmed plates in the dishwasher unfortunately," said Alison.

Kaitlin put her bags down and headed upstairs. She found Josh's room with the door closed. She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw.

Josh was in bed, naked, with another girl.

Kaitlin gasped.

"Kaitlin, I…" started Josh.

Kaitlin went over to his side of the bed.

She slapped Josh across the face.

"That's for cheating on me!"

She slapped him again. "That's for offering me drugs,"

A third slap he received. "That's for making me trust you."

"And that's for breaking my heart!" She said as she slapped him a fourth time. Kaitlin left the room, slamming the door as she went.

Kaitlin ran down the stairs in tears. She picked up her duffel and her handbag, which were still on the floor.

"Alison, I'm sorry but I have to leave," Kaitlin called out to the housekeeper. Before she could get a response, Kaitlin shut the front door behind her.

She took her cell phone out of her handbag and called for a taxi to come and get her. While she was waiting she really thought for the first time, about what had happened. She couldn't believe Josh was cheating on her. She wondered if this wasn't the first time. She could never face him again. Not after she had decided to have sex with him. She thought she loved him. Now she knew better. She would be more wary of guys from now on.

When the taxi got there, Kaitlin went straight to the airport. They didn't have a flight home until 7.00 am the next morning, so she booked herself a room at one of the airport hotels. No sooner had Kaitlin put her things down than her cell phone rang. It was from a phone number she didn't recognise. She answered it.

"Hello, Kaitlin Cooper speaking,"

"Kaitlin, it's Josh. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and-"

She couldn't believe he was calling her. He must be using a payphone because she had his home and cell phone numbers in her phonebook. That was clever. She would be much more likely to answer it this way.

"Josh, I am not interested in excuses!"

"Kaitlin, please forgive me! I love you!"

"Tell me Josh, was this the first time?"

"No, but-"

"I can't believe you! You are so pathetic!"

"I was drunk!"

"I don't care!"

"I love you!"

"The worst part is, if I hadn't caught you, I'd still love you too."

Kaitlin hung up, and lay down on the bed. She began to sob again. She felt very alone. Now she had no boyfriend and no mother. The only real friend she had was Mia, but she couldn't ring her, because she was in France with her parents, and wouldn't get back until the following night.

"_I have no one_" though Kaitlin.

The she remembered.

"_I have Marissa now_"

Kaitlin dried her eyes and picked up her cell phone. She dialled Marissa's number. This was the second time she had to rely on her sister recently.

At Marissa and Ryan's house the phone rang. Marissa picked it up. The caller id said it was Kaitlin. Marissa was surprised, but picked it up.

"Hey, sis," she said.

"Hey Marissa," said Kaitlin on the other end. Her voice sounded hoarse and she could hear sniffles. It sounded as though Kaitlin had been crying.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Marissa.

"Not really. I'm coming home early. I'll be at the airport at about noon," said Kaitlin. "Can you come and get me?"

"Of course, but why? Did you have a fight with Josh?"

"Sort of. My visit was a surprise and when I got to his house, I went up to his room and Josh was in bed, naked, with another girl!"

"Oh my god! He was cheating?"

"Yes. I slapped him across the face. Four times!"

"Good on you!"

"And he rang from a payphone to apologise. He keeps saying he loves me, but I found out this isn't the first time and I hung up. I didn't know what else to do!"

"It's okay sweetie. We can talk about this more when you get back. It's late so get some sleep, catch your plane and I will get you at the airport, okay?"

"Okay"

"I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Kaitlin hung up her phone and got into her pyjamas. Kaitlin was surprised at how tired she was. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

So that's chapter 7, sorry it took me so long to update. Please review, I have a vague idea of what I want to happen, but I'm happy to hear your ideas, they help me be a better writer!


End file.
